Eyes
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: The eyes say it all.


**(A/N: Hi everyone! So after, I think it's been, more than a year, I'm back to give you this one one-shot. It's not much, but I really felt like I needed to get it out there. It's not exactly much to do with High School Musical, I'm going to be honest. But I suppose the characters can be whoever you want them to be. This one is going to require a bit of imagination. Hope you enjoy it:))**

**_"I've written pages upon pages, trying to rid you from my bones." - The Decemberists_**

* * *

He embraced her. The air felt still. Too still. It was quiet, tense. She pulled back. "Is everything alright?" His eyes settled, looking her in hers.

"I'm unsure," they said. "Don't worry about it," his mouth said; forming a small, not-so-reassuring smile. As he said this, he released his hand from hers and lifted it up, grazing his fingers gently on her chin. She believed him; only briefly, though. Reverting her attention back to his eyes, she read them. She shook her head and sat down on the font step. He folowed her lead and took his seat beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you?" He was silent. His head was hung, forearms resting on his legs, hands clasped together. Stillness.

Finally, after some long minutes, his deep voice spoke, "Were you expecting anything exactly when we first started this?" He turned his head towards her. His eyes: worry, sorrow.

"Not exactly: it was just--I knew I liked you and I wanted to be with you." He looked at the ground, his face showing something between a forced supposed-to-be reassuring smile and a grimace. Seeing this, she knew. "We should go talk somewhere else." He nodded and rose to his feet, she followed suit. They walked without a word, at least a foot of distance between them, the two minute walk to the park. She shivered; she was unsure of whether it was a sudden chill, or if it was her nerves mixed with a feeling of dread. They sat on the park bench. She shivered still. He noticed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "So?" was all she managed to get out. Again, he was silent, head hung.

"I've made a habit of lying about how I'm feeling," he started.

"Why's that?"

"I'm scared that if I say what I'm really feeling, it will hurt."

"Well, give it a try." Silence. Tenseness.

"I don't know if I feel about you the same way you feel about me." There it was. She looked into his eyes: truth.

"Oh," she took in a breath of cool air, trying to keep composed. It hadn't come as a shock, though. "Uhm. Yeah, I'd kind of sensed that for a while. I pushed it away though, because I didn't really want it to be true." He averted her gaze. Quiet.

"When I said I loved you, though, that wasn't a lie," he added. Eyes: sincerity.

She tried her best to suppress that ball of emotion growing in her throat. The air felt heavy now. Silence. "So where are we now?" She already new the answer. But actaully hearing him say it would be the hardest. It would make it real. Final.

"I don't think it can go on." The ball had grown rapidly, it was getting difficult to suppress; tears filled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Of course, it couldn't if this was how he felt. She nodded then looked down. "I think you're right." She swallowed, trying to keep her emotion under control. "I need to ask you though," she paused to take in a breath, "earlier, why did you tell me not to worry?"

"Because I didn't want to worry." She looked into his eyes: apology. They sat. They both took it in. "So was there anything else you wanted to say?"

She clenched her jaw, trying to hold back from breaking down in tears and sobs.

"I," a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She paused to keep her breath steady, "Well, all there really is that I can say is...I'm going to miss it." He nodded and looked into her eyes: forgiveness.

"Me too." They stayed for a little while longer. He moved his hand out to her, palm up. She was unsure whether to take it at this point, but she lifted her hand up and rested her palm on his. His fingers closed around hers and he stood up, gently pulling her up with him. As they walked, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. It was now that there were just too many tears to hold back. They flooded her eyes and flowed over the edge. This would be the last time he would put his arm around her, hold her hand.

The short journey back felt long; she tried to savour every second of it. They climbed up her front porch steps together. At the top, he looked at her. She quickly wiped away her tears. He embraced her. The air was still. Her face was buried in his chest and she took in his scent one more time. He pulled back, still holding her hands. They stared into each others' eyes: one last kiss. He leaned in, as did she. Their lips met for that last, bittersweet, lingering kiss. They both pulled away. Their eyes stayed locked as he began to shift his legs. Still holding her hand, and her gaze, he stepped down the stairs. He gave her hand one last squeeze, and flashed her a small, sad, smile. "Bye."

"Bye."

He turned, and walked away.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that was it. Sorry, if it disappointed. I hope to hear from you though, and I hope you're all well :) )**


End file.
